Snap Shot
by lucyharding
Summary: Everyone was desperate to know if Ian had seen the photo of Lucy cosying up to one of his shirts, but what if he was the one that took it? - Lucian Oneshot


**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way affiliated with Pretty Little Liars nor do I own anything. This is purely written for the enjoyment of myself and others. Please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ian plodded through Lucy's apartment, his eyes fixed on his phone as he scrolled through his twitter mentions. However, when he diverted his attention, he was amused to see Lucy snuggled up to the t-shirt with his face on. Her face was settled right beside his while her hand was placed where his chest would have been. A smile flashed across his face like lightening and he shook his head at her.

"Aren't you precious." Ian said, chuckling lightly.

Lucy looked up at him contently and nodded with a twinkly smile plastered on her lips.

"Mhm."

She then let her face fall back to where it had been before, shutting her eyes, whilst Ian sneakily snatched her phone, unlocking it and opening up Instagram. Without her realising, he captured a picture of her and within a few moments had posted it with the caption "_This isn't weird, right ?_" Ian sniggered to himself, causing Lucy to sit up and raise her eyebrows at him.

"Shmian, what're you laughing at?" She put her hands on her hips, giving Ian a piercing glance.

"Just something on your Instagram." He said, handing her phone over and moving to sit beside her on the couch. Ian continued to flick aimlessly through his twitter before Lucy playfully punched him in his toned bicep.

"Ouch! That _hurt_!" Ian scolded playfully, cowering away from her in case she struck him again.

"Ian! The fans are gonna' go _crazy_!" She whined childishly at him.

Ian crawled forward towards her, carefully knocking her onto her back as he hovered above her on the sofa.

"Shhh, they'll _love_ it. And you looked _too_ adorable so I just _had _to post it, so really it's _your_ fault."

Winking at her cheekily, he knew she couldn't be mad at him for too long. Lucy reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting one hand play with his dishevelled curls.

Ian gently settled on top of her, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. As he caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb, she leaned up and captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

Her hands were now placed on the back on his neck and even though Ian absolutely _hated_ the feeling of people touching him there, he didn't mind. He _never _minded Lucy touching him there.

Their lips moulded into one another's and Ian let his tongue slide over her bottom lip. Lucy swept back Ian's scruffy hair from his face and then let her thumb graze over his chin, admiring the prickly stubble that resided there. People were always willing Ian to shave but Lucy was the one that constantly begged him not too; she _loved_ his rugged look.

With their lips moving in perfect synchronisation, it was apparent that they'd had quite a lot of practice over the years by the way they matched each other's subtle rhythm.

Lucy had lips like budded roses; they were equally soft and glossy and were always a mix of beautiful salmon pink hues. Ian moaned quietly into Lucy's mouth as she parted her lips allowing Ian's tongue access. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, Lucy let her tongue dance around his and she moved her hands to cup his cheeks, pulling his face as close to hers as she could.

Ian broke away from her lips and began to leave kisses along her jaw and down her neck, pecking lightly at her velvet skin. Connecting their lips again for one more chaste kiss, Ian melted into her. The two then parted lips and Lucy's cheeks glowed like blushing clouds.

"I love you Mr Harding." She said, her doe hazel eyes focused on him.

"I love you too, tiny." He said, his cornflower blue eyes sparkling as the light hit them.

Both Lucy and Ian wished that they could be open about their relationship, but being in the public eye made everything more difficult. Regardless of the fact they kept it a secret, almost every fan suspected that they were together. Whenever either of them posted anything on social media that mentioned one another, the PLL fans would go insane. Apparently there were thousands of people that 'shipped' them together and as strange as it may have seemed at the beginning when the show first began, Lucy and Ian both loved that the fans supported the idea of them being together. Maybe one day they'd _know._

Some people even went as far as writing 'fanfictions' about them, and Lucy and Ian would occasionally read some when they were together - even though they'd never admit that to _anyone_.

The two of them became distracted by the sounds of their phones continuously beeping and buzzing. Ian sat up, climbing off of Lucy and leaning forward to grab his phone off of the coffee table. All of his notifications were fans frantically tweeting him about Lucy's new Instagram photo. They read:

IANMHARDING IAN HAVE YOU SEEN LUCY'S INSTAGRAM?!

IANMHARDING mr ian harding have u seen this photo? lucy's snuggling your face omfg

IANMHARDING ian are you seeing this? check lucy's insta now!

IANMHARDING did u die when you saw lucy's photo on instagram? is that why you're not replying to any of us?!

IANMHARDING IAN MICHAEL HARDING pls just tell us you've seen the photo pls pls pls

The tweets kept flying in and Ian snorted as he read some of the things the fans were saying. They _really_ were passionate about this photo and little did they know it had been _him _who had posted it! He loved how much it had stirred them all up but of course he wasn't going to let them all know he had been the one to put it on Lucy's Instagram.

Ian craned his neck around to see Lucy also deeply engrossed in her phone.

"Are you getting a million tweets too?" He asked her, grinning uncontrollably.

"Yes! See what you've done Mr Harding? You've unleashed mayhem on us! Some fans are tweeting me saying they're crying and shaking because of the picture." She cackled to herself, a little phased by how invested some of the fans were in 'lucian'.

Knowing that they could both sit there all evening keeping tabs on fan reactions, Ian set his phone down and peeled himself up from the sofa.

"Come on, _you_." He scooped his hands underneath Lucy's legs and laced his arm around her waist, lifting her into a bridal carry. "_We _should go and finish what we started." He held her small frame close to his body, his arm muscles flexing intensely as he carried her down the narrow corridor that lead to her room.

Awkwardly opening the door with his foot, Ian was content to see that only a single lamp lit the room – creating a sensual atmosphere as a dim sheet of light consumed the space.

Dropping Lucy down onto the edge of the bed, he stood and watched her begin to shuffle backwards until she leaned forward and tugged eagerly at his shirt, yanking him onto her.

Tossing her phone aside, the ringing sounds of incoming notifications began to fade into silence as Lucy lost herself in the moment with Ian.

Their passion for one another fell over them like summer rain and as her raven like locks splashed over the pillows, Ian looked into her eyes that possessed golden tints of sunrise.

Lucy leaned up, propping herself onto her elbows and with whispers like autumn leaves in one's ear, she murmured to Ian,

"_Shut out the light."_


End file.
